everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Invincible
Invincible is 2nd episode of School of Fairytales Season 2 Transcript Theme Song Rocky: Wait, you're gonna release your grandma from mirror prison. Alex: That's true. Rocky: But you shouldn't. Alex: I don't need you pulling me back now Rocky, I finally feel invincible. Andre: Me too, if I was evil, I'd wanna be..."sarcastic" oh wait, I am. Alex: And now that I am. Rocky: What are you gonna do? Alex: I'm gonna...I'm gonna...sing. Rocky & Amanda: What? Andre: Really? Alex: You know I was broke down, I had hit the ground I was crying out, couldn't make no sound No one hears silent tears collecting You know I had lost hope, I was all alone Never been so low 'til you came along Rocky White, I feel the dots connecting Beat down on me, beat down like a waterfall Cause I can take on so much more than I had ever dreamed So beat down on me, beat down like a waterfall 'Cause baby, I am ready to be fulfill my destiny Now I am invincible No, I'm not a scared little boy anymore Yeah, I am invincible What was I running for I was hiding from the world I was so afraid, I felt so unsure Now I am invincible And I'll take the world by storm Beat down on me, beat down like a waterfall 'Cause I can take on so much more than I had ever dreamed So beat down on me, beat down like a waterfall 'Cause baby, I am ready to fulfill my destiny Now I am invincible No, I not a scared little boy anymore Yeah, I am invincible What was I running for I was hiding from the world I was so afraid, I felt so unsure Now I am invincible And I'm a perfect storm Raven: "magically appears" Alexander Charming! You can't not free your grandma from that mirror prison. Alex: Who told? Amanda: Um... Alex: Snitch. Raven: Don't bully your sister, without her telling me, I wouldn't have been able to stop you. Alex: But like you've said, I can do what I chose to do. Raven: Yes I know, but this is just to stupid. Alex: But mom... Raven: You are not free your grandmother & if you do I will take your powers, & that's final. Alex: "Groans & storms out" Cut to the roof of Ever After High: Nicky: What are you doing up here? Alex: My mom won't let me do what I want, so I've decided if I can't free my grandma then... Nicky: Your just gonna pout. Alex: Yes! Nicky: Ok? I'll see you later."walks away" Raven: "walks up" Hey. Alex: Now what. Raven: I'm sorry about earlier, I just want you to be careful, take this evil thing way more serious. Alex: Ok. Raven: Why did you decide to follow grandma's destiny? Alex: 'Cause Alex wouldn't stop pressuring me & I already had enough pressure from grandma. Raven: Look, just because you're being pressured into be evil, doesn't mean you have to be. Alex: Ok. Raven: 'Cause like I've said, You are in charge of your destiny not... Alex: Everyone else in Ever After. Raven: Yes, well, I should head back to the kingdom, I'm gone for only a couple of seconds & things into chaos. Alex: Wow. Raven: See you later. "disappears" Alex: Bye. Cut to Amanda's dorm: Amanda: Everything ok? Alex: Yeah. Andre: So you gonna free grandma? Alex: Absolutely not. Amanda: So? Alex: I'm a Royal. Amanda: Yay! Andre: Boo! Rocky: You still feel invincible? Alex: Oh yeah. Amanda: If I was you & wanna be too. "Alex, Amanda & Rocky start laughing" Andre: You guys are a bunch of losers. The Ending Characters Royals *Rocky White *Amanda Charming Rebels *Alex Charming *Andre Charming *Nicky Hatter Adults *Raven Charming Category:School of Fairytales Category:Episodes